


Coffee Beans & Speaking Flowers

by komaegi



Series: Komaegi Week 2017 (22nd April - 28th April) [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Komaegi Week 2017, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Admirer, hanakotoba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaegi/pseuds/komaegi
Summary: He's been receiving a bottle of coffee beans, and a bouquet of flowers lately.(Day 2: Flowers/Coffee)





	Coffee Beans & Speaking Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> me, thinking about how i can mix both prompts without adding a florist/coffee shop au: ah.... yes (i end up fucking it up with making the flowers more significant)
> 
> also when will i get over hanakotoba??? never
> 
> another note, the ndrv3 characters exist as the 79th class because that's an interesting idea js (and no spoilers are in there, they're only mentioned)

He's been receiving a bottle of coffee beans, and a bouquet of flowers lately.

Naegi Makoto isn't sure what to make out of it.

It could be a _'thank you'_ , but the roses suggests it's an _'I love you'_ instead.

But… he doesn't think anyone would bother to send coffee beans to their crush. They might invite said crush to coffee, but they wouldn't send them any.

Much weirder is that the sender didn't have anything attached to it. No letter, no card, no name.

Just a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of coffee beans.

He left the bouquet in his room, and left, carrying the bottle in his pocket.

Fortunately, it was Sunday. He wasn't really in a rush.

But maybe in a rush to the cafeteria. He recalls a coffee machine is in there.

When he arrives, he realizes it might have been too early.

But… no one will question him, right?

He crushed the coffee beans carefully, then added them to the boiling water.

He switched on the machine.

It was loud, too annoying. But the smell was nice.

The smell made up for all of the noise.

He wondered if it tasted better than any other coffee.

He wouldn't be surprised if it did.

"Oh. It's done." He was too lost in thought, to the point he couldn't notice it.

He poured the content into a nearby cup. The smell got stronger.

It looked too hot to drink at the moment.

"That's a nice smell, Naegi-kun." A voice interrupted him, "May I ask where you got it from?"

"You're early, Celes-san." He breathed out in relief, "I'm not sure either. I think it might be a secret admirer."

"May I have a taste?" She asked with a smile.

"I think there are enough for a second cup in the coffee maker."

He poured another cup. And she took a sip of it.

Maybe his own cup is warm enough to drink. Hopefully not colder.

He took a few sips.

It tasted… unusual. Better than any coffee he ever drank. He personally doesn't like coffee, but this one tasted good enough to drink.

"It tastes expensive." Celestia used a wrong word, that's what he thought, "It tastes so good. I'm sure that only a rich person is able to afford that. But I'm no expert when it comes to coffee, as I prefer tea."

"A rich person, huh?" It sounded like a cruel joke, a rich person wouldn't confess to him.

He had never known many rich people to begin with. Togami seemed uninterested in any relationship with anyone, he could see Celestia as 'rich' but she mentioned that it's 'not enough', Enoshima is rich too, but she seems to like another upperclassman.

Who else was there? For his upperclassmen, Sonia might be rich, as she's a princess. He doesn't know if anyone else is rich. But it's unlikely that she would like him, as they don't know each other closely.

For his underclassmen… he's sure none of them is filthy rich… unless they might be hiding it.

He thought that Iruma might have been rich, but according to the rest of the 79th class, she couldn't get any of her inventions to be sold successfully.

He feels bad for her.

"Are you going to go?" Celestia asks him, he appears a bit confused, "The graduation ceremony is in a few days."

"Oh yeah… That…" He scratched his head in embarrassment, "I'm going. They are our upperclassmen, after all."

"Oh?" She placed a finger on her lips, "Are you really going to go for their sake or for another person's sake?"

He blushed a bit. Of course she knew. It was almost as if everyone else knew.

He bit his lips a bit.

"No." Her gaze screamed 'I know you do', "I'm going for all of them."

She laughed.

"You're too easy to mess with."

And with that, she was out.

 

The next day, he receives the same gift. A bottle of coffee beans, and a bouquet of flowers.

This time it was hibiscus.

"It's not an _'I love you'_?" He wondered, "I wonder what it means."

He should get ready for class.

He carries the bouquet with him, trying to find an answer. It's a bit embarrassing to do so. Everyone is looking at him…

Hopefully no one thinks he's walking around to boast about having a secret admirer.

He could feel that everyone is looking at him in jealousy.

He wanted to scream that he is, in all honesty, not boasting.

"Doesn't it bother you that everyone is looking at you like that?" He arrives at the class, "And why are you carrying a flower bouquet around?"

"A detective can solve something as easy as identifying a secret admirer, right?"

"…" Kirigiri doesn't answer for some time, "Yes, but you should try to figure it out by yourself."

"But—" She shook her head, "It's already too difficult! I've been getting bouquets of flowers and coffee beans!"

"Let me give you a hint." She got her phone out of her pocket, and started typing something, "The secret admirer is most likely trying to communicate in Hanakotoba."

"In Hanakotoba…?" Pretty impressive, it was almost as if

"Good luck with figuring it out." She gave him a smile, "Oh and by the way, don't go to Saihara-kun. I already told him not to give you anymore clues."

"Great." He groaned, "At least, her hint helped a bit."

There was no one in the classroom, so it won't be bad if he left.

"Are those flowers?" He stopped at his tracks, "Who are they for?"

"Me…" He held them tighter, "From a secret admirer…"

"That makes me envious." He blushed, "I wish I also had a secret admirer…"

Naegi wanted to say that he already has one, but embarrassing himself would mean he can't face Komaeda again.

"I'm sure you have at least one." It was him, after all, "Kirigiri-san said that they're most likely trying to talk to me in Hanakotoba."

"Cute." Komaeda answered, "Or rather, overly-cute. It's cheesy."

"You… think so…?" It was a bit awkward, "I think it's weird. They've been sending coffee beans too. I don't even like coffee."

He had to admit that it tasted good at least.

"Well… good luck to finding out who it is!" Komaeda smiled, "To help you, hibiscus stands for _'gentle'_. They're saying _'You are gentle'_. They probably like you so much."

Naegi wondered what that mysterious admirer saw in him.

 _'Gentle'_? He might be one after all.

He would honestly feel bad for rejecting them.

 

The next day is the same. He gets another bouquet of flowers, and another bottle of coffee beans.

He got used to it. But for a certain reason, he felt a bit upset.

The graduation ceremony is tomorrow. He planned to confess before it, but it seemed like he couldn't.

This was the last day for him—

Hold on… he could easily confess on the day of the graduation ceremony.

But still… he was anxious.

This time, it was primroses and yellow camellias.

According to the book he rented from the school's library, primroses are for desperation, and yellow camellias are for longing.

_'I'm desperately longing for you'_

It was… cheesy…

He couldn't complain though. He would write something like that in a love letter. Maybe even worse.

He remembers trying to write a love letter, but he got too embarrassed midway through it.

He's not sure what to do with the coffee beans anymore. He might give them to someone who actually likes coffee.

After that, he could confess his love.

Hopefully he doesn't ruin things.

If by chance he does, he'll have to do it tomorrow. If not tomorrow, then never again.

He can't really waste his time.

He leaves his room. He's not sure where to go.

"Did you figure it out yet?" He almost jumps at the voice behind him.

"No… not yet…" He answers, "Don't sneak up on me like that, Kirigiri-san."

"Sorry." She lowers her gaze, "How close are you to finding out?"

"Not close at all." The admirer didn't give much information to begin with, "Sometimes I wish I was as talented as you—"

"It's not like you will never figure it out." She answered, "What did the flowers say?"

"I'm desperately longing for you." He answered with a light blush, "It's too embarrassing to read."

"Well… why are you trying to find who it is?"

"To reject them properly." He answered, "I already like someone. Besides, I'm getting tired of all these coffee beans. I could give them to you, if you want."

"But they're meant to you." She answers, "Doesn't that mean you should have them."

"I don't like coffee." He replies with a sigh, "But no one really knows, aside from you and… him…"

"Oh. Him." She smiles, he's a bit terrified by how teasing her smile looks, "Did you confess to him yet?"

"N-No!" He shook his head, "I can't bring myself to do it."

"The graduation is tomorrow. You need to tell him." She twirls a lock of her hair around her finger, "But from what I hear, he's not here today."

"He's not…?"

"I didn't hear the details, but he didn't seem to be on campus. Some of his classmates were complaining about him leaving for no particular reason."

"Which means… it has to be tomorrow, right?"

"That's the last day you would be able to see him." She says, "You have one day left. Don't be late."

He really should have sent that letter. Or he could have confessed earlier.

Time passes too fast. He didn't even notice that the day of the graduation ceremony was this soon.

He doesn't really spend more time walking around.

He immediately throws himself on the bed. He should really sleep early.

The ceremony is going to be too early. It's going to end as soon as noon approaches.

He plays with a set of cards, until he dozes off.

 

He, unfortunately, oversleeps. He wakes up at 11am, which means he most likely slept during the entire ceremony.

He's not surprised, as he hasn't been getting much sleep in the last few days.

Worrying over a secret admirer made him lose lots of hours of sleep.

As usual, the bouquet of flowers and the coffee beans lie in front of his door.

Except… he can't find the coffee beans.

He spent some time flipping through the book to find out what they meant.

They weren't roses, neither camellias, neither anything they sent before.

Sweetpeas mean goodbye.

 _'Goodbye'_ is what his secret admirer meant to say.

The pieces began to connect.

The reason it had no bottle of coffee beans, because they knew he didn't like coffee beans.

There were a few number of people who knew about that.

The reason they were sweetpeas, because they couldn't see each other again.

The graduation ceremony is today.

He ran through the hallways. Hopefully, no one was around. He won't have to listen to what Ishimaru or any of the Student Council members criticize him for it.

By the time he arrives to the ceremony, it was already over.

Most of them already left. He could see a few lingering around. The few that had others congratulating them, or the ones who had their family there.

In Komaeda's case, he would think that he had no one. And would leave early.

He knew that, so he already gets out. He feels disappointed in himself. He should give himself a bouquet of carnations.

He's so frustrated, he almost starts crying.

"What are you moping about?"

"I thought you left already." He answers with a quiet voice, "I figured it out."

Komaeda laughs.

"Hanakotoba? Really?" Naegi asks, "Of all ways you could send a secret love confession, you'd choose different flowers to convey your feelings? And then you dare to call it cheesy, even though you're the one who sent it."

"If I sent a letter, it'd be easier wouldn't it?" Komaeda answers, "You could say it was a game."

"I understand that part, but who the hell sends coffee beans for their crush?"

"Do you prefer tea? Should I have sent teabags instead?"

"That's not the case!"

They stand, with an awkward air between them.

"I love you." It was now or never, "I wanted to tell you long ago, but I didn't know how."

"I love you too."

"I half-expected you to say that it was all a joke." Naegi answers, "As in _'Sorry Naegi-kun, I was secretly sending you flowers, but it was all to mess with you, because you're easy to mess with.'_ "

There's a pause again.

"I'm not that bad of a person."

Another pause.

"I know it was too late. I'm sorry." Naegi answers with a flush, "But… we could wait for each other until later on. I'm gonna wait until we could see each other again, so please wait for me too."

After a moment of time, Komaeda answers.

"I'll see about it." He waves, "Goodbye."

"D-Don't just leave like that!" A yell, then a sigh, "He never listens does he?"

How is he supposed to know what the answer is if they're not seeing each other anymore?

 

Naegi wakes up. He decides to return the book back.

Surprisingly, another bouquet of flowers is on his door once again.

Camellias this time, once again. A mix of red and white.

He decides he'll look at their meanings before he returns the book to the library.

Red camellias are for love, and white camellias are for—

"You could've just said so yesterday." He laughs.

 _'I love you. I will be waiting'_ The flowers said.


End file.
